Ainda te espero
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Era quase Natal. Milo não tinha mais esperanças de ter seu amor, mas no fundo o esperava. Será que Papai Noel ia ser o bom velhinho? Presente de Natal para PerséfoneSan. Yaoi. UA.
1. Presente de Natal

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

**Comentários da Autora:** Conteúdo Yaoi... não gosta? Paciência, escolha outra fic para ler. Universo alternativo. Aviso: Este capítulo foi reformulado, mas o conteúdo permanece o mesmo. E, fica valendo o comentário original!

**Presente de natal para Perséfone-san. Espero que goste!**

* * *

**Ainda espero por você**

Rio de Janeiro - Brasil

Milo caminhava apressadamente pelas ruas da cidade do Rio de Janeiro. Era grego, belo, jovem e não tinha a menor idéia do que fazia nesta bela cidade dos trópicos. Ou melhor, tinha idéia sim, mas preferia ignorar.

Durante muito tempo correra o mundo estudando. Lógico, estudar não era bem o seu forte, mas gostava de conhecer o mundo e gostava mais ainda de se livrar da presença opressora dos pais. Nunca fora aquilo que eles desejavam e também não era capaz de suportar as cobranças para que "casasse com uma bela moça e tivesse lindos e saudáveis filhos". No que dependesse dele a família acabaria naquela geração. Apesar de ser o primogênito, tinha seu irmão para garantir a procriação da espécie e do nome.

Eram empresários bem sucedidos do ramo de turismo, o que facilitava muito a sua opção por viajar constantemente ao redor do mundo, usando o pretexto de "estar a procura de novos destinos" para os ricos e ávidos turistas.

Continuava andando como se o diabo estivesse em seu encalço. Talvez estivesse mesmo. Depois da última discussão com os pais resolvera ir para o outro lado do mundo. Esqueceria a família, esqueceria dele. Tudo havia sido culpa daquele francês miserável, imprestável, charmoso, gostoso... Pronto! Lá estavam os seus tolos pensamentos o traindo outra vez. Já fazia quase um ano que sumira de vez e ainda não conseguira se livrar dos fantasmas.

Com as viagens aprendera muitas línguas, o que estava sendo bastante útil para garantir a sua subsistência, com a ajuda de Aldebaran, um bom amigo de faculdade, alugara um confortável flat que pagava fazendo traduções, guiando turistas, promovendo festas para entreter gente rica... Enfim fazia de tudo um pouco com aquilo que aprendera e que agora se mostrava bastante útil, não podia dizer que sentia falta da grana dos pais. Sempre precisara de pouco para viver e agora ganhava mais do que necessitava.

De repente mirou o relógio e parou. Estava muito cedo, não teria mais compromissos para o fim do dia, o que fazer? Olhou a sua volta e admirou o mar. A cidade era linda, acolhedora. Já estava nela há bastante tempo, conhecia cada pedacinho, os bons e os ruins mas não parara ainda, de verdade, para apreciar o mar infinito que tinha a sua frente.

Sentou-se em um quiosque e pôs-se a pensar na vida devidamente munido de uma água de côco bem gelada que, um ótimo remédio para o calor daquele fim de tarde de Dezembro. Estava chegando o natal e seria o primeiro natal longe de casa. Sempre fizera questão de voltar para a Grécia no Natal, mas este ano seria diferente. Queria passar com ele, mas o idiota não fora forte o suficiente para resistir às pressões e assumir o amor que sentiam. Mundo preconceituoso de merda! Viu olhares estranhos dirigidos a sua pessoa, somente neste momento se deu conta que pensara em voz demasiadamente alta. Colocou um sorriso amarelo no rosto levantou-se e voltou para casa.

Nesses momentos de ociosidade sentia a depressão se apossar de sua alma. Ligou e desligou a televisão, abriu e fechou a geladeira, ligou e desligou centenas de vezes o aparelho de CD. Nada parecia acalma-lo. Xingou mais algumas vezes em voz alta, tomou uma ducha fria e foi para o calçadão novamente. Estava vestido de forma leve e resolveu cansar o corpo para ver se conseguia ter a merecida noite de sono. Começou a correr aproveitando a brisa fresca que vinha do mar.

Paris – França

Camus estava estressado e cansado. Trabalhara por mais de doze horas seguidas e nem mesmo se lembrara de comer. Seus estômago pedia por alimento com urgência. Parou em uma cafeteria qualquer e comeu um _croaissant _acompanhado de uma xícara de café bem forte. Jogou o paletó sobre os ombros e afrouxou a gravata, entrou em seu carro e partiu para sua solitária casa, para sua solitária gaiola dourada.

Tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem, como ele adorava, porém bem no fundo sentia falta dos sapatos espalhados, das roupas sujas jogas no canto do banheiro. Há quase um ano ele sumira no mapa, literalmente. Sumira porque fora um fraco, não abrira mão de sua organizada vida para viver a única coisa boa que ela havia dado a ele: Milo.

Agora não fazia idéia de onde ele se encontrava e nem mesmo se ainda se lembrava dele. Ele era lindo, jovem, cheio de vida e esperança, certamente não ficaria apegado a um tolo arrogante, sim tolo arrogante, fora o que se tornara aos 25 anos de idade.

O Natal estava chegando, haviam feito tantos planos para a festa e agora, lá estava ele, sem ânimo para nada, querendo chutar toda árvore decorada que encontrava pela frente e esmurrar qualquer idiota vestido de papai Noel gritando "Hô-Hô-Hô". Precisava tomar uma atitude. Milo tinha feito a parte dele. Havia brigado com a família, aberto mão de sua herança, dado seu grito de independência contra o preconceito e a opressão e ele, o que havia feito? Colocara-o para fora de casa sob o pretexto de não mais o amar, mas depois voltara atrás, dissera a verdade, que tinha medo do futuro, que não queria se destruir e destruí-lo, que não tinha coragem de enfrentar o preconceito nem a família de Milo. E conseguira destruir-se!

Precisava e ia reverter este quadro, ia achá-lo nem que fosse no inferno, se jogar a seus pés, pedir perdão e se ele estivesse com outro, iria embora e voltaria para seu mundinho de merda, mas não sem antes dizer que o amava e estava disposto a tudo para tê-lo de volta!

Por onde começar... pensa Camus! Afinal você é um dos mais promissores publicitários, tem que ter criatividade para procurar seu amor pelo mundo... Alguns minutos andando feito uma barata tonta e teve a grande idéia de usar a internet. Site do Google, joga o nome e aguarda... pluft... foi mais fácil do que pensara a princípio. Ele havia publicado uma pequena homepage anunciando seus serviços. Após ler o breve curriculum pode ter certeza que era realmente ele. Olhou o telefone, era um código de país completamente desconhecido para ele. Lista telefônica... 55... 55... 55... Brasil! Raios, onde diabos ficava o Brasil? Atlas Geográfico... ordem alfabética... a, b... Brasil, América do Sul! Ele havia realmente ido longe, para muito longe. Tentou localizar o endereço através do telefone. Não foi difícil. Santa internet! Um mundo de informações ao alcance de um clique.

Próximo passo: Agência de Viagens, passagem...

- Sr. Camus, para o Brasil é necessário visto. Precisa ir ao consulado brasileiro. Aconselho tirar o visto antes de reservar o vôo.

- Obrigado, irei providenciar a documentação necessário. – desligou o telefone estressado.

Burocracia de merda!

Não se deixou abater! Chegaria ao Brasil antes do Natal! Providenciou o visto que levou quase uma semana. Ainda bem que não houve maiores empecilhos. Comprou a passagem arrumou uma mochila e embarcou. Viajaria como ele sempre viajou, apenas com uma mochila, não precisaria de nada mais.

Rio de Janeiro – Brasil

Era véspera de Natal, Milo montara uma solitária árvore em seu flat, preparara uma deliciosa ceia e abrira uma garrafa de vinho. Aldebaran e muitos de seus novos amigos o convidaram para a noite de Natal, mas não tivera coragem de infligir seu péssimo humor a nenhum de seus amigos. Era noite de festa, ninguém tinha a obrigação de aturar um veado depressivo. Sorriu amargamente, esticou-se na varanda e ficou apreciando a noite.

Tocou o interfone.

- Sr. Milo, tem um homem com um sotaque estranho que não fala nada de português desesperado querendo falar com o sr.

- Passe o interfone, por favor.

- Sim senhor!

- Please, I need to talk mr. Milo.

Quando ouviu aquela voz quase teve um treco. Não era possível. Só podia estar tendo alucinações! Nunca esqueceria aquela, voz, aquele timbre suave, quente, másculo! Recuperou a voz, mas gaguejou.

- Ca-Ca- Camus... é você?

- Claro que sou eu. Posso subir?

- Óbvio, deixe-me falar com o porteiro novamente.

Milo autorizou a subida de Camus e abriu a porta. Não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido mas, suas pernas tremiam, suava frio. Como ele o encontrara? O que fazia ali? Quando ele chegou não foi capaz de dizer nada. Apenas apontou para o apartamento e se afastou da porta dando passagem. Fechou-a novamente e ficou parado olhando, admirando, esperando.

- Não sei o que dizer, não sei como me desculpar, não sei como pedir perdão, mas só sei que te amo, que desde que te mandei embora, mandei a minha vida embora.

Milo continuou olhando. Quantas vezes sonhara com isso? Papai Noel realmente existia e seu presente de natal estava ali na sua frente. Parado, aguardando sua reação. Só faltava ter sido entregue com um laço de fitas...

Milo se aproximou de Camus, ainda em silêncio e tirou o nó da gravata, depois começou a abrir os botões da blusa social que o outro vestia.

- Milo!

- Estou desembrulhando o meu presente de natal! Também te amo!


	2. Um ano depois

Disclamer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Comentários da Autora: Esta fic estava terminada, mas não resisti... Espero que gostem.

* * *

_**"Se amar bastasse, as coisas seriam simples.  
Quanto mais se ama, mais se consolida o absurdo**__**."**_

_**(Albert Camus)**_

* * *

O Natal mais uma vez se aproximava. Já se passara um ano e a felicidade perdurara. Camus levantou os óculos de leitura e esticou o corpo. Olhou para o horizonte azul que se descortinava a sua frente. Nunca, em toda sua vida pensara ser capaz de abandonar tudo por amor como fizera, mas, surpreendentemente, não se arrependera um só instante, mesmo durante as brigas, que não foram poucas.

Milo era um furacão e nunca escondera isso, entretanto era também a única pessoa capaz de quebrar o gelo. Era a única pessoa que o fazia ter sentimentos, rir, chorar, enraivecer-se. Fogo, paixão, passionalidade. Tudo que Camus nunca teve encontrou naquele homem. Ainda se lembrava da paixão arrebatadora, ali mesmo, naquela sala, quando fora despido por Milo. Segundo ele, estava "desembrulhando seu presente de Natal", mas para Camus, estava sendo despido de toda dor e sofrimento. O sol passara a brilhar para si, como brilha sempre forte e quente nesta distante cidade dos trópicos.

Um estrondo, a porta se abrindo... os momentos de paz e reflexão de Camus foram instantaneamente substituídos por um sorriso sutil enquanto era soterrado por pacotes. São pequenos momentos como esse que fazem qualquer coisa valer a pena.

- Milô... comprou todo o shopping? Não deixou presentes para os outros?

- Camus! Não seja estraga prazeres... São só umas lembrancinhas para nós mesmos e nossos amigos. O Natal é uma data tão especial...

- Tornou-se apenas mais uma data comercial, mon ange.

- Nananinanão!!! Papai Noel existe! Eu sou testemunha ocular, auditiva, sensitiva disso.

Camus calou-se, não podia contradizer a lógica simples de seu amado. Não estragaria a magia com seu ceticismo. Ainda demoraria muito para ter fé, mas aos poucos sabia que aprenderia. A magia só existirá enquanto acreditarmos nela. Abraçou Milo e beijou-lhe a face.

- E o que meu Papai Noel louro trouxe para mim?

- Nem adianta tentar. Só vai abrir os seus presentes meia-noite, na festa.

- Eu não consigo entender esse povo daqui. Um calor de Hades em pleno verão e toda essa comida pesada e gordurosa...

- É uma tradição, foi trazida da Europa pelos portugueses e pela Igreja Católica. O povo daqui é muito religioso.

- Religioso... sei... Católicos, Evangélicos, praticantes de religiões Afro, Budistas... Uma miscelânia incompreensível.

- Camus, você vive aqui há quase um ano e ainda não entendeu, simplesmente porque não tem que entender, tem que viver e aproveitar.

Mais uma vez fora vencido pela lógica irrefutável e simplista de Milo. Viver, nada mais, nada menos que isso. O sol quase se punha, mergulhando placidamente nas águas escuras do Atlântico. A paisagem que estava a sua frente enchia de felicidade o mais taciturno dos seres.

Milo seguiu o olhar de Camus. Ele estava começando a ser dominado pela magia. Com o mundo enorme a sua disposição, escolhera um lugar problemático para viver, mas a beleza natural e o povo de sorriso franco, acolhedor, o encantaram de tal maneira que não queria mais partir.

- Você quer voltar para a França? – Milo perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Você quer?

- Será que algum dia você irá parar de me responder uma pergunta com outra?

- Será que algum dia você irá parar de me fazer perguntas óbvias?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ser humano irritante!!!! – Milo soprou a franja falsamente irritado. – Quer água?

- Tem suco?

- Eu desisto! Entreguei os pontos! Joguei a toalha!

- Por que não tenta outra pergunta?

- Camus, você me ama?

- Sim! Te amo mais do poderia sequer sonhar ser possível.

* * *

**_"Caminhamos ao encontro do amor e do desejo.  
Não buscamos lições, nem a amarga filosofia que se exige da grandeza. Além do sol, dos beijos e dos perfumes selvagens,  
tudo o mais nos parece fútil."_**

**_(Albert Camus)_**

* * *


End file.
